


Hinamatsuri - Haruka & Michiru [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action Figures, Chibi, Digital Painting, Doll's Day, F/F, Fanart, Valentine's Day, deviantART, hinamatsuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Drawing based on Megahouse Sailor Moon Petit Chara Hinamatsuri: Haruka & Michiru 2-pack Figure set
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hinamatsuri - Haruka & Michiru [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Deviantart Valentine's Day Prompt - ShowYourHeart
> 
> Hinamatsuri 雛祭り is celebrated on March 3rd each year though...

If the picture does not work, please click the link below for my dA post:  
https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-Hinamatsuri-Haruka-Michiru-829825595

* * *

Original figures by Megahouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking!


End file.
